Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 31
Tijdinghe wt weenen in Oostenrijck Met Tijdinghe wt de Stadt van Praghe. Overghesedt Wt den Hoochduytsche, in onse Nederlandtsche sprake. (News from Vienna in Austria with News from the City of Prague. Translated from the High German into our Netherlandish speech.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 4 March 1622 Summary Vienna, 2 February 1622 *Not much news. The Venetian resident ambassador is to be replaced at the imperial court by a mere agent; the reason is unknown. *Before the Emperor's* departure, States of Land on Ens had audience and gave 5,000 ducats; told to submit proposition in writing. *This morning ducats fixed at 6 guilders or 45 kreutzers by proclamation; Reichsthalers at 4 guilders or 30 kreutzers. Pennings of 2.5 guilders, five-fourths, imperial 48, 24, 12 to retain old value. All foreign money to be cashed in within 6 weeks. *Lord Herberstein, Marshal of the Court, travelling with the Emperor, was thrown from his sleigh and broke his leg. He died soon afterwards. *Prince Liechtenstein intended to go to Prague but is ill in bed in Vienna. *Troops are being levied here for the Elector of Bavaria. Paris, 15 February 1622 *Heavy cannons and thousands of spades are being prepared here for Montauban and La Rochelle. The King is now thought to be leaving earlier than expected. All provincial governors have been summoned to court. *On 13 February His Majesty reached St Germain; he plans to be in Fontainebleau by 16 February. *On 8 February a post for Spain passed through here with news from the Infanta Isabella of the taking of Jülich. Paris, 18 February 1622 *The Duke of Guise is at court, has been transferred from the governorship of Provence to to that of Guyenne; his brother, the Duke de Cevernse, likewise from governship of Auvergne to that of Provence. *A post arrived at court on 16 February, bringing news that the Duke of Montmorency, Governor of Languedoc and Admiral of France, is sick and like to die. *Marquis de Rosuy has been ordered to go home. *Count Schoonbergh is the new general of artillery. *The King is back here from St Germain; the report is still that he plans to go Fontainebleau, then to Montauban after Easter, then to Lyons. Prague, 3 February 1622 *On 31 January, Imperial court councillors Lord Otto von Nostitz and Lord Leuviger arrived here from their mission to the Elector of Saxony at Dresden. *On 1 February Lord Pauwels Michna, imperial Privy Councillor and Vice Chancellor of the Kingdom of Bohemia, arrived here from Vienna. *Also on 1 February a large amount of cash was moved from here to Vienna under armed guard. Colonel Wallenstein intended to found a Carthusian house near his newly-built house on what had been the property of Lord Thyrtschky, but work has been stopped for reasons unknown. 8 illegible on microfilm Transcription Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220304 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 4 March 1622 0202 0215 0218 0203